How Time Changes Two People
by MyWorld-MyStory
Summary: Can friends over come so much and then still fall in love? Are friends always the best couples? Maybe this time fate has a twisted plot waiting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

=That First Day=

July 13th 2010

_Who am I going to talk to? _

I was on FaceBook, the 'coolest' site that _everyone _was on. I had made an account almost two years ago and the fun had already been sucked out of the website.

_Hmmmm…. Alice doesn't have a account and I don't know half these other people… Wait, Edward Cullen? When did he add me? Isn't he dating Jessica?_

Jessica Stanley was an okay friend of mine. She was one of the preppy girls in my grade. We had played on the same basketball team for the past two years. And for the past 7 months Jessica and Edward had been a 'thing'. I didn't know much about Edward. I'd never talked to him since he's a 8th grader and I'm only a 7th grader, but I knew he had a lot of female friends. I also knew him and Jessica were pretty serious.

_Well, I'm bored, he's online, and if he thinks I'm a creep, I can pass it off as being hyper. Sounds like a plan._

I went ahead and clicked on the little box that said 'Edward Cullen' and his little blue and white chat box came popping up.

_Bella Swan- Hi! (:_

_Edward Cullen- Howdy! (:_

_Bella Swan- You're dating Jessica aren't you?_

_Edward Cullen- Yes I am! (:_

_Bella Swan- Cool! We played basketball together for two years._

_Edward Cullen- Yeah, I know. She talked about you from time to time._

_Bella Swan- Oh no. O.o What did she say?_

It was true. I had very low self confidence. I had always gotten along better with boy, girls just cause too much drama and wear too much pink, but when it come to anyone talking about me too another person, I sort of get nervous.

I was pretty much the loner of school but I had a few friends.

Alice Brandon, who I met in fifth grade when I moved back out to my home town of Forks Washington, was the closest friend of the female gender that I had ever had. Alice's only downfall was all the pink she wore and her hyperness. Even so, she instantly became my best friend when she was appointed to show me around the school in fifth grade. She saved me from all those want-to-be Barbie's that wanted to get there skanky little hands on me. After that, we were inseparable in school, but we don't get much time outside of school.

My only other close friend was Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was very quiet and much mellower then Alice was. Jasper and I had been friends since kindergarten. The very first day, when I walked in, the teacher set me at the table with him, and since I was so scared, he set his hand on mine and began talking too me in a very kind and gentle voice in attempt to calm me down. Over the next few days of kindergarten, I became a lot more comfortable and Jasper and I began playing with the toys together. I even brought out a small wild side too him. My mom once told me that I would come home with a different story about Jasper every day. And over the years, our families got together and our mom's became close friends.

To date, Alice and Jasper where my only two really close friends. And that is why I was surprised when Edward told me Jessica had been talking about me.

_Edward Cullen- Oh, not much. Mostly just the things you two did at practice._

_Bella Swan- What? We really don't talk much at practice. I guess we have our funny moments._

I didn't get a response for the next fifteen minutes, and to my surprise, I found myself waiting anxiously for his response.

_Edward Cullen- I suppose. So, what's up?_

_Bella Swan- Oh, not much. Just hyper so I decided to talk to some random people. Sorry if I seem like a stalker. I swear I'm not. _

_Edward Cullen- Lol, you don't seem like a stalker, don't sweat it. You seem cool._

At that, I felt a smile stretch across my face. I always loved to make new friends, but I was always so shy and quite that I rarely made friends. Even so, it didn't explain why I was so happy that he said I was cool.

_Bella Swan- Thanks! You too! Oh, and, what's up?_

_Edward Cullen- Oh, nothing much. I'm just lying on the trampoline. _

_Bella Swan- Oh, that's cool._

Our little chatter continued on like this for the rest of the night. By the end of the night, I found that I liked talking to him and it was easy to carry on a rather lengthy conversation with him.

As I went to bed that night, I found myself wondering when I would talk too Edward again.

It seems like this could be a nice friendship.

**Hey guys! I'm really new to all of this and this will actually be my first full fanfic! This is actually a story about me and my current boyfriend/best friend. I've known him for a year and a half and this story will basically tell how we met, how we became what we were and what we are, all our changes, how he became my first boyfriend and even all the obstacles we faced. Not in that order of course. And just so were clear, none of these dates will be exact. Just around the right time. This first chapter is how we met. Pretty much too the T. Hope you all enjoy this story! I'm really nervous about putting this up, so please, please, please leave a review, good or bad, and let me know what you think. And I don't have a beta so go easy on me please! Thanks ya'll!**

-Jackee!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

=It's Been a Long Summer=

"Bella! Bella! Over here! Quick!"

I heard Alice calling my name from the moment I stepped into the crowded gym. I wasn't surprised though. Alice had softball all summer and rarely had time to send me a short text message, let alone spend some time with me. It had always been this way though. She had softball, I had nothing.

I quickly made my way over to Alice knowing that if we didn't get seated, and quick, all the seats in the bleachers would be gone and we would be left to stand or sit on the floor that got cleaned maybe once a year.

"Alice, you have a _really_ loud mouth for someone who is so small," I complained as I plopped down onto the bench with a loud huff.

"Yeah, Yeah, you'll live! So, how was summer? What did you do? Where did you go? Did you meet anyone new? Hav-"

"Alice! Slow down, Hun. You know most of those answers. They are the same every year."

It's true. Alice asked me the same fifty questions every first day back to school. They were all the same this year to, except for one.

"Man, Bells, you got to get a life, Babe! Join a sport; join a club; join- Wait! Most? As in one of them changed? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

I glared at her for a moment before responding. "Alice, you _know_ not to call me babe. Ever."

"Aw, come on, Ba- Bells!"

I didn't answer, but instead, I kept my glare fixed on her eyes.

"Fine, whatever, _Bella._ Anyway, quite dodging my question and answer it. What changed? Did you finally take a trip? You know you really need to get out of this town for a while. You've lived in this town your whole life and never seen another state that doesn't border Washington."

She had a point. I hadn't ever traveled. My family just couldn't afford it. We were just barely making ends meet as it was. So trips were simply out of the question. Unless you count my annual trip too Seattle with my grandparents an actual 'trip'.

"That's not the point, Alice. I love Forks. You know that. But no. I did not take a trip. Otherwise I wouldn't be this happy." I mumbled that last part under my breath.

"What was that last part? Something about being happy? So does that mean you won't be such a grouch anymore? Wait… Happy, no trip, no clubs… You met someone. Didn't you? Did you meet someone, Isabella?"

"Alice, shut up! You-,"

I didn't even get the sentence out before she was squealing and bouncing in her seat. If she was allowed to, she would have been up and jumping everywhere; no doubt dragging me along with her.

"Yay! You finally met someone! What's his name? What does he look like? Have you met him in person yet? How old is he? Are you two dating yet? Have you-"

"_Whoa,_ there, Alice. Slow down girl! Yes I met someone, but he's taken. Believe me, he is taken."

It was true. Many times, Edward would break off from out original topic and end up talking about Jessica for hours. About how he wanted to marry her, what their kid's names where going to be, how pretty she was. Everything there is too talk about a person, he talked about that. All in about a month's time. The boy could go on for days. But I didn't mind. Talking to him was nice. Calming in a way.

"Okay, then just the basics. What's his name?"

Right as the words came out of Alice's mouth, the bell rung and we were directed to our first hour class.

"I'll tell everyone at lunch. Me, You, Angela , Erika, Jojo, and Ashley are still sitting together right?"

"Course! Later, Bells! Good luck!" she yelled as she ran out of the gym.

On my way too first hour, I spotted a familiar head of short blonde hair.

"Jasper! Wait up!" I called, praying he could hear me over all the movement and loud squeals of the girls finding their 'BFF's'. Girls like that just needed a dose of reality. Sorry, Hun, you ain't Barbie!

Jasper turned and looked around for a moment before he saw me trying to weave my way through the crowd. When he finally seen me, he moved over to the wall too wait for me.

When I finally reached him, he said "Damn girl, for someone so skinny and short, you'd think you could hustle your ass a little more! Chop, chop!" in true Jasper character. Always the annoying older brother.

In true sister style, I reached on arm up as if to drape it across his shoulders but instead brought him down into a head lock.

" Ha! Teaches you to mess with me! When will you learn that I can still kick your ass?" I taunted as I rubbed my knuckles into the top of his head.

"Okay! Okay! Mercy! Uncle! I give!" He begged.

I released him from the head lock, laughing the whole time. When he was finally standing at full height, which is only about an inch on my five foot one stature, he ran his hand over his hair too smooth it down into its usual position and then lifted his head too give me a long glare.

"How ya doin' brother of mine?" I said with a sarcastic smile.

"You're evil. Evil I tell you! You're so lucky I love your tiny ass." He said as if he was making a point.

"Hey, get to class you two! Bell is about to ring any minute!" The principal all but screamed at us.

"That guy's such a douche. Anyway, later Shorty! Go learn some stuff!" Jasper said as he took off down the hall.

Laughing and shaking my head, I made my way down the hall too my class. As I walked into the class, I noticed that I was almost the very last kid into class. With a sigh, I took a seat at the only open table left.

"_At least I don't have a table partner." _ I thought to myself with a smug smile.

The next couple hours of the day went by without incidence. Lunch was good, though I never got around too telling the table about the "person I met". That's the thing about middle school. Seven different hours of classes and that alone leaves you with very little time to have any social time. Needless to say, Alice wasn't happy.

As I left lunch, I looked down at my schedule to see what class I had next. Pre-Algebra with Hutter. Great. Mrs. Hutter number two, as the school called her, was known to be one of the meanest and strictest teachers in the building. There were actually two Mrs. Hutters. They were twins. One is the drama teacher, the other is my math teacher. And even worse, I knew absolutely no one in that class. This should be fun.

As I got to the door of the class I sucked in a deep breath, lowered my eyes to the floor and walked into class. Kid's were already walking around, talking too all their friends they hadn't seen in three months. As I looked up at the white bored, I noticed that it had the words 'Take a Seat Anywhere and Get out Paper' scrawled in big sloppy letters. After I did as instructed, I finally lifted my head to check out some of the kids I would have to endure for the next nine months.

_Hmmm…. Jock, Jock, Ass, Stoner, Bitch…. Is there anyone in here that is worth talking too?_

Looking around a little more, I noticed movement in the corner behind me that I didn't even realize was there.

_That's what you get for being so damn shy and not holding your head up!_

Shut up inner voice. As I focused a little more, I made out three distinct figures of boys my age. Two of the boys were squatted down on either side of a boy in the middle sitting in the desk he had pulled back into the corner.

_Great, trouble makers. Probably smoking some pot or something. _

As the bell finally rung, the boys went back to the seats they had originally taken. The middle boy, the one sitting in the desk, pulled his desk up to the empty space next too mine. I turned my head just a little to see if I recognized the boy. He had long dark hair, chocolate eyes, and a dark completion. He was wearing a Nirvana t-shirt and dark jeans that fitted him well.

_Hmmm… So his music taste isn't terrible. Good to know._

For the rest of class, we took notes and watched a few youtube videos on how to do certain math problems the correct way. But what got me wasn't the fact that we had homework the very first night, it was the fact that I couldn't resist the urge to sneak a peek at the dark boy next to me.

_Don't look at him, Bella. He's just another boy. You don't need or want a boy friend now. Focus on school. That's all that matters tell your twenty-five. _

Yeah, I hadn't ever had a boy friend. But that was because I hadn't ever been liked. Between the end of last year and the end of summer, I had changed drastically. I had begun caring about the way I looked for once. Before, I had always worn big clothes that were too big for me. They also covered my weight issue. I wasn't fat, but I wasn't the smallest thing either.

The class ended without problems, much to my relief.

Two hours later, I was finally done with my first day of my eighth grade year. And for once, the thing on my mind wasn't Edward. It was the dark boy from my math class.

Stepping onto the bus, I whipped out my phone and flipped it open to my favorite number, hoping too calm my nerves.

_Oh, this year is gonna suck. Majorly. –B_

_I hear ya. What happened to make your day so bad?- E_

_Oh, you don't even wanna know.- B_

_Yes I do! I want to help! Come on, B, tell me. You KNOW you can trust me.- E_

_Fine… its long so give me a chance to get this all typed out.- B_

_No problem! Thanks B!-E_

Edward always had this way of making me spill my guts. And that's what I did. I put everything out there for him. The only thing I didn't tell him was about the 'Dark One' as I decided to call him. For some reason, I didn't think he would want to hear about that.

Once I was home, I lied to my parents, telling them I had a lot of homework, and rushed into my room to change into a pair of old sweats and a jacket. Edward and I continued to text each other for the rest of the night, just like every other day. We text till school starts and then pick up our conversation after school. It was so easy to talk to him.

By the time I fell asleep, it was about 11:35pm and I was over and hour late for bed. Which already told me tomorrow was going to be hell.

For the first time in a long time, I fell asleep and had a good dream. A dream about 'The Dark One'.

What's going on with me?

**Hey guys! So I don't think anyone has read this quite yet! That's fine. Totally understand. But I had a ton of free time today so I spent my day typing this for you guys! Hope you enjoy it! Mind you, it hasn't been checked by anyone so it may be jumpy or not make since. If so, let me know and I'll take it down and fix my mistakes. Thanks guys! **

**~Jackee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. Been all over the place this past week and a half with finals for school and Christmas is all but upon us so it makes things complicated. Here's the next chapter though! :D**

Chapter Three

=New Faces=

School was passing terribly slowly. We're only a month in and it feels like it's been years. I already know this year is going to suck just as much as last year if not more. My classes weren't horrible. My teachers were all pretty nice. All except the teacher I had the longest. Mrs. Hutter. Man, no one liked her! She gave us a ton of worked and treated us like we were prisoners. Though, in a sense, we were. None of us wanted to be there.

Thank the stars she let us listen to our music. If she didn't I think I might have gone crazy. Especially today. Today had been a bad day since I first got out of bed. I had a really great night so when I hoped out of bed that morning, it was my luck that I tripped on the pile of clothes next to my bed. That left a nasty bruise on my forehead. But the worst came when I got to school. Alice chose today of all day's too be the one day she missed school. That girl _never_ missed school. And the thing that brought me to the edge was probably the pain in my mouth. I had been too the dentist the day before and he had to do some major work on my mouth to prepare for my braces.

Today was an easier day in math though. Mrs. Hutter explained the work too us, gave us the page in the book and then let us work for the rest of the hour. Trying to concentrate on the work didn't come easily unfortunately.

Sitting at the desk too my left was one of the most annoying boys in school. Ryan Dell. I first met Ryan when I moved too this school in fifth grade. He made the transfer too my new school very difficult. And this year was no different. He still a large mouth and a small brain.

On my right was my friend Lei. She was a really quite girl but very smart. But the reason I couldn't concentrate was sitting on the other side of Lei. 'The Dark One' sat next to Lei in his normal 1990's grudge band T-shirt and ripped up jeans. He had one ear bud in and I could hear music that distantly sounded like 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry. I had to admit, I loved that song. Lately, I had been taking chances and making small talk with 'The Dark One'. And I actually found out his name. Jacob Black. I had heard about him. He dated a few of my old friends. None of them had good things to say about him but they were just bitter.

After a while of doing my work, I got bored and set my pencil down so I could turn in my seat towards Lei.

"Hey Lei," I said in a small voice.

"Hey Bella! You okay? You don't look so hot…" she replied quickly, looking relived to have an excuse to take a break from the work.

_Ain't that the truth… _

I chuckled, "What's that supposed to mean, Lei? I'm offended!" I said with a smirk.

"Oh, quite being a butt! You know what I mean!"

I chuckled again and laid my head on my desk. "Course I do. But you're right. I don't look good. I had-"

I was cut off by a very obvious attempt to cover a laugh with a cough.

"Rough morning, Bella? You much have those often," was Jacob's smart ass remark.

I lifted my head from the desk. "Oh, hardy-har-har, Jacob. You're _so _funny." I laughed it off, knowing he didn't mean to hurt me.

Jacob only cocked an eye brow and shook his head when I didn't retort.

I laid my head back down on the table and sighed. I closed my eyes and focused on the music coming through the one ear phone I had in my left ear. That's when I noticed the song had changed.

I gasped and bolted upright in my seat. I quickly found my place and started mouthing the words. I had been listening to music last night on the local rock station when a song I didn't recognize came on. I liked the beat and thought the guy had a good voice. I memorized the chorus and quickly pulled out my lap top too look up the song. Turns out, it was 'Savior' by Rise Against. I had heard a few people talk about the band before but never took much interest.

As I was attempting to mouth the words I had spent all night trying to learn, both Lei and Jacob turned to look at me with confused stares. It wasn't until the song ended and I looked around with a goofy smile on my face that I realized the two of them were staring.

I blushed. "What? It's a good song!" I quickly defended.

Lei smiled and laughed while Jacob just gave a bored shake of the head and turned to his friends that sat in front of him. I looked down and got back to work, attempting to get the twenty questions I still had, done in thirty minutes. Luckily, this chapter in the book wasn't too hard and I got done with twenty minutes too spare.

I had put 'Savior' on repeat so I continued too mouth the lyrics. Then it dawned on me. Rise Against was a grudge band.

_Maybe Jacob knows them…? That would be so cool!_

After about five minutes of gathering up the lady balls to talk to him, I finally turned around in my seat.

"Hey Jacob…?" I said in a very small and scared voice.

I didn't get a reply so after about a minute of thinking about what to do next, I tried again.

"Jacob…?" I said in a barely louder voice.

Jacob still didn't hear me, but Lei did. Lei turned too Jacob and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned, she quickly pointed to me and then got back to work.

I looked up and Jacob and he just sat there with his damn eye brow cocked. He was obviously annoyed. I felt terrible.

"Ummm… Hi. Sorry, I just have a quick question. Do you… Uh, um… Do you know the band Rise Against?" I said in a still quite voice but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah. Why?" He said shortly.

I blushed and looked down, letting my long hair hide the blush. "Oh, I just found the song 'Savior' last night and I really like it. Seems like you're into that type of music. Sorry too bother you." I said as fast as possible.

"'Savior' Is the only song I have on my Ipod but yeah, I like them. I didn't think you liked music like that. That's cool." He said in a conversational tone.

I looked up, shocked that he was still talking to me.

"Oh, Thanks. I guess I don't look like I would. I guess I just kinda throw whatever on and run out the door." I said timidly.

"That's cool," He nodded. "Who else do you like?"

For the next ten minutes before we had to go too our next class, we talked about bands we liked and disliked. He had decent taste in music, so the conversation wasn't too difficult.

As I headed too my next hour, I had the biggest and goofiest smile on my face. My next hour was English and our school had combined English and Communication Art's so we actually had the same class for two hours.

When school first started, I hated this class. I really thought my teacher was going to be a total bitch. By now, I love this class. The teacher actually turned out to be oober nice and loved me. It helps that Alice, Alexis, and Erika were in my class. They were some of my best friends. Our teacher loved us all and never once yelled at us!

After class, it was the same routine. Out the door, take a right, go down the stairs, out the door and head too my bus where I would admittedly pull out my phone and text Edward right away. And sure enough, I got a text within seconds just like every other day. I love this routine. I don't think we ever stopped texting unless we were in school. He was slowly becoming my favorite person.

When I got home, I changed out of my t-shirt and jeans and grabbed my favorite sweats and oversized hoodie. I grabbed a book from my shelf, The Mortal Instruments to be exact, and walked out of the room. Mom was in the kitchen making dinner and my little brother Riley was running around saying he was Batman. I really think that kid was dropped on his head to many times.

When I walked into the kitchen I hoped up onto my favorite spot on the counter.

"How was school, Bella Bug?" My mom, Renee, asked.

My mom had always called my Little Lady Bug but eventually began calling me 'Bella Bug'. I wish she would just forget both those names.

"Mom…" I whined. She just gave me a look that clearly said 'shut up and answer the damn question' so I did. "Oh, you know. Still getting used to everything. Teachers are still nagging us too be mature since we'll be in high school next year. They should just give up!" I said with a huff.

Renee just laughed and went back too making the chicken so I jumped off the counter and walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Luckily, my MP3 player was already there on the next cushion so I didn't have to get up. I'm one lazy person!

I shoved my ear buds in, turned the music up all the way and began reading. I eventually lost track of time and I didn't even realize how late it had gotten until Charlie walked by and tapped me on the shoulder. Once I finally came back to reality and noticed the time, I took my shower, pulled on my sweats and grabbed my phone too see how badly Edward was freaking out.

_Hmmm… Edward, Edward, FaceBook, Edward, FaceBook, FaceBook, Edward and Edward._

That's a new record. I quickly sent Edward a text letting him know I was alright and got caught up reading.

_Ohhh! I thought you died or something! I was about to hunt your ass down and save you! :o Except I still don't know where you live! . We need to meet up some time. – E_

_We really do! :o The football games are coming up soon. Do you go too those? I wish you weren't so busy so you could just meet me up at the park by my house. . –B_

_Hey! Your right! :D The games are coming up! But I only go to the home games. :/ We'll have to work around that somehow. And I wish my mom would even let me walk that far. But apparently it's too far of a walk if I'm alone. . –E_

_We'll make it work. :) Listen, I'm exhausted, you know reading makes me sleepy. I'm heading to bed. Oh, and tell Jess I said hi. I haven't talked to her in a while. Night! :P –B _

_Will do, Bella. Night sis. :) –E_

Edward always called me his sister. He just randomly told me one day over the summer that I was now his sister and I went along with it. It was kinda sweet and I liked having someone to go to when I was upset and needed a guy.

With a sigh, I plugged my phone into the charger, set my alarm clock and went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

Once I knew I was completely ready for bed, I crawled under the blankets and rolled into the fetal position. I always wither slept this way, or on my stomach. I took one last look at the clock to see that it was only nine-thirty. Being thirteen really takes a lot out of you.

I soon drifted off to sleep and slept peacefully. No dreams but the last thing I remember thinking was about Edward. He _is_ my best friend.

Where would I be without him? Would I even be here?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

=Breath Taking First Encounter=

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! WAKE UP! SCHOOL TIME! GET UP, LAZY ASS!_

"Alice…"

That girl is so damn lucky I love her! She constantly records messages on my old little flip phone and sets them on timers so go off at the most inconvenient times. She'll pay one day.

I flipped over on my back, stretched my arms and legs out, and yawned a few times before I realized it was Friday. September 30th… I squealed a girly squeal and jumped up to dance around in laughter. Tonight was finally the night! I was finally going to meet Edward Cullen for the first time! I had wanted to meet my new best friend for quite a while.

Tonight was the high school football team's first home game. Edward and I were to meet up at the front gates and sit together during the game. Just thinking about it made my stomach turn. Meeting new people has always scared me.

_I hate being shy… _

After I had calmed down, there was a light knock at my door.

"Come in, Dad," I said, already knowing who would be up, and who wouldn't.

"How can someone so small have so much energy so early in the morning? Are you on drugs?" He chuckled there at the end.

"Dad, you're the police chief… I think you would know if I was on drugs! And I usually don't. It's just going to be a good night. You're still taking me to the game, right?" I asked with a concerned voice. It wasn't unusual for Charlie too go back on a promise. He had a lot going for him and the stress made him forget a lot of things.

"Hmmm… That is tonight, isn't it? Well I promised you I would, didn't I? You're paying though."

"Course, Dad. Though it's a sad day when your daughter, who doesn't work, has more money then you…" I had to smirk there at the end. He hated when I did this.

He squinted his eyes. "Watch it, little girl…" he muttered as he began to walk out of the room.

"Get at me!" I whisper-yelled before the door shut behind him.

Chuckling to myself, I sat down on the floor in front of my big floor to ceiling mirror and began to get ready for school.

School passed slowly. Nothing ever happened in Bum Fuck Egypt! Sorry, I mean Forks, Washington.

Every class was the same as every other day. Go to class, get out needed material, sit until the teacher finally begins to teach, and then do your work. It was the same shit on different days. Very routine.

Things finally began to get a little interesting in Math. It was only about a week ago that I began to worry that I had feelings for Jacob… That was not a good thing. I promised myself I wouldn't be like all the other girls and 'fall in love' only to get my heart broken. I wanted to give my whole, brand new heart to the man I was going to marry. Or so I hoped I would marry…

But ever since that seed got into my head, things became weird. It began to get hard to talk too Jacob. I couldn't help but stare at him. Stuff like this was scaring me. But when I walked into class today, I noticed two things. One, the desks had been moved and we were defiantly getting new seats. Two, Jacob was the only other person in the class. Times like these are when I begin to panic.

After about a minute, no one had walked in yet, Jacob finally turned around and noticed my presence for the first time. He smiled and began walking towards me.

"Hey, Bella!" He raised his hand for a high five but I flinched away as if he were about to hit me.

He gave a worried look and slowly lowered his hand back to his side. "Sorry, reflex reaction…" I mumbled.

Without moving the worried look from my face, he raised his hand again but rested it on my shoulder.

"Are-…" he was cut off mid sentence.

"HEY YOU GUYS! What's up? Jacob, how's the band?" came the voice of big mouth himself. Ryan.

Have I mentioned before that I hate Ryan? Well I do.

Jacob and Ryan walked away, deep in conversation about Jacob's band.

As they walked away, I took a small step back and leaned so my back was against the wall. Not much later, the teacher walked in with the rest of the kids and gave us our seats. Yet again, I sat near Jacob.

_This is gonna be a LONG year…_

_This game needs to hurry its ass up! – E_

_Eager to meet me much? Lol – B_

_If I say yes are you gonna make fun of me? :'( - E_

_ABSOLUTLY! :D –B_

_Hardy-Har-Har… You're SO funny! But yes, I am eager to meet my best friend. –E_

_Lol well you have the right to laugh at me as well. Iv basically been "getting ready" since school ended… Hey, the games are fun and it's the ONE time people can't laugh at me for dressing crazy! – B_

It wasn't totally a lie… School ended at 2:22pm. I got home just shy of 3:00. After dad once again broke his promise of taking me to the game, I called Jasper to see if he and his mom could take me. Since I got off the phone, I had been throwing on every school shirt I had, then ripping it off the next second, trying to find the PERFECT shirt too show a mix of school pride and cuteness. I wasn't a flirt, but that doesn't mean I don't care even a little about how I look.

I set my phone down on my bed and opened my bedroom door to walk down the hall into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I shut the door tightly and shuffled through the drawer below the sink to find a hair brush and a hair clip. Brushing all my hair back as if I were too put it into a pony tail, I twisted it tightly and snapped the clip at the base of my hair. I let the twisted hair at the top fall down over the clip. Looking in the mirror, I wasn't impressed. I was so plain. Plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, plain pale completion. From the front, my hair looked to be frizzy and I looked baled. I quickly pulled the clip from my hair and let my straight, mid-back length hair fall down. I straightened my hair every morning tell it was as straight as possible and once that had been achieved, I applied a little foundation too my problem areas and then I was ready to walk out the door. There isn't anyone I wanna impress at school… Psh, they can all piss off.

Walking back into my room, I looked in my floor length mirror. I was wearing my favorite pair of dark wash ripped jeans and a dark blue school shirt with my normal torn up Converse. I wore those things every single day. I looked no different than I did every other day, but it would have to do. Jasper and his mom would be here to pick me up any minute.

With a last sad look, I turned away from the mirror and went to grab my school ID and money from my desk. I crammed the two objects into my tiny front pockets and walked carefully so the ID wouldn't stab me in the hip. I bruise too easy for that stuff.

Growing up, Jasper's mom became like a normal mom too me. She had a little boy names Jonathan shortly before I met Jasper in kindergarten. For the next few years, she continued to conceive children, but she miscarried most. Around 2006, she conceived again, but this time, it lasted. She became pregnant with her first baby girl. Serenity was healthy till around her birth. She was too be born in March, but ended up being a still-born. Jasper, Jonathan, and the whole family took it very hard. I had always known that Jasper's mom considered me too be her daughter. I took the title as a huge honor. And though she loved me as her own, I knew I could never replace her lost daughter.

When Jasper and his mom arrived, I didn't hesitate to fling the front door open, yelling a loud goodbye to my parents, and run too their silver car. Reaching the car, I grabbed the handle with no hesitation and hoped inside. This was close family. I wasn't afraid.

"Yo, Squirt," Jasper bellowed as soon as my butt hit the seat next to him.

I slammed the door seat and reached for my seat belt.

"Hi, Mommy! How has your day been?" I asked, porously ignoring Jasper.

She chuckled and then said, "Fine, little one. The office wasn't too busy today so I got to relax a little."

Jasper's mom worked at a family doctor's office that my parents often took me too. The people were fairly nice, and my doctor was a pretty cool guy, with killer taste in music. We often played eighty's hair bands during my visits just too lighten the atmosphere.

Jasper let out a sigh next to me so I leaned over and gave him a very pointed look. He knew he wouldn't win the silence game with me. I once ignored him for a week. Though Jasper is good at reading emotions, it aggravates him to no end when people are upset but wont, or rather cant, tell him.

The rest of the way to the game, Jasper and I chatted about school and how he was doing in football. In all honesty, he wasn't very good. I love the kid to death, but he can't play that game to save his life.

Arriving at the game, we paid and then made our way to get our usual spots at the top of the bleaches against the announcer's box. I decided now was a good time to let Edward know I was here.

_Yo, you best be here soon, 'winner'! What's taking so long anyway? – B_

Like always, the response came almost right after I sent the text.

_I'm so sorry. You know how siblings are. Let alone if their girls. –E_

_Hey now! Be nice! In case you didn't know, you're talking to a girl. Who just so happens to be your 'sister'! –B_

_You know what I mean. We're almost there now. But mom won't let me walk off. So I don't know how I'm going to meet up with you. We may have to wait till half time. :/ -E _

I let out a sigh of relief. I was extremely nervous to meet this kid. I always hated meeting new people. I'm just so shy!

_Oh, that's fine. Jasper and I always go down to the concessions during half time anyway. How about I meet you down there? Your tallness is pretty hard to miss so I think I'll find you. –B_

_That works. Until then, we can just text like normal. ^.^ -E_

_Duh! ^.^ -B_

And we did just that. We texted for the next hour before I noticed that half time was drawing near. The butterflies in my tummy picked up at that point and began poking the edges of my stomach. I was almost about too say that I couldn't meet him when the half time bell rung.

Jasper wasted no time grabbing my arm and pulling me down the bleachers. He didn't know we were going to meet Edward, but he'd live.

Running through the little passage way between the bleachers, we ran towards the smell of the food.

"BELLA! BELLA!"

I heard my name being called repeatedly from a somewhat unfamiliar voice, but I couldn't place where the voice was coming from.

I planted my feet and yanked my arm back in order to get Jasper to stop running. Once we had finally stopped and I knew he wouldn't take off and leave me, I popped up on my tippy toes and looked around for the mysterious voice.

"BELLA!"

There was the voice again, only much closer and much more noticeable. Looking behind me, I almost collided with the body of the person I knew had been calling my name.

"Bella! There you are! I seen you run down here, but I lost you in the crowed! Anyway, Hi!" Edward rambled out so fast that it all kind of jumbled into one big word.

"H.. H.. Hi!" I said, completely breathless. I hadn't ever seen Edward in person, but man, he was gorgeous! He had bronze locks that stood straight up in a crazy fashion, piecing light green eyes, and a smile that was completely contagious. But what stood out the most was his height. The man was huge! Standing next to him, the top of my head probably only reached the middle of his chest. But then again, I never was the tallest person.

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver rectangle.

"Look! It loves me!" He said with a chuckle.

At first I was completely confused. A medium sized, silver rectangle loved him? But then I realized that the item was an iPod; an iPod Touch to be exact. Then I seen the back ground and realized exactly what he meant. The wall paper on his iPod said, "Hi, I'm your wallpaper, and I love you…". I stared at the wall paper from a moment before I lost it and burst out laughing; only Edward.

Jasper began tapping his foot and looking around anxiously.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, but I really got to go. We have to get back to his mom. But it was great to finally meet you. Maybe some time we can meet in the middle and hang out for an hour or two?" I said, quickly.

"Yeah, sounds fun! I'll text you later, okay, Bella? Great meeting you!" He hugged me before turning and walking away.

Jasper and I quickly got our item from the concession stand and made our way back to our seats.

By the end of the game, I hadn't stopped thinking of Edward long enough to realize we were dominating the game and won by over twenty points.

That night, after I got home and was getting ready for bed, I thought of how it didn't seem as awkward once I actually seen Edward. As soon as I seen him, I calmed down and let my guard down enough to give a real laugh.

"It can't mean anything. Stop dreamin' girl," I whispered to myself.

I quickly turned out the lights and got cozy under my big quilt. I fell asleep to dreams of Edward that night.

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever guys. I've been in and out of the doctors from myself, I've had multiple family issues, and I've been with my boy friend a lot lately. School is a serious pain as well. I actually had to miss school Friday because there was a rumor of a riot and guns. *rolls eyes* high school is so immature. Anyway, I'll get to work on the 5****th**** chapter as soon as I have time. I hope this chapter makes sense as well. I would work on it for a few days, save it, wait a few weeks, then work on it again so if it's choppy, I apologize on every level. Leave a review or two, if you will! ^.^ it would be much appreciated! Love you all!**

**~Jackee!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

=Can I Get An "AWKWARD"?=

_Please just listen to the song! I swear, it's ten times better then that crap you listen to! –B_

_Low blow, sweet cheeks. -.- Maybe some other time. So are you going to go back to ignoring me tomorrow? – E_

At this, I sighed. It was true; I had been ignoring him for the past week. Ever since our mutual friend Katie told me that he liked me. Now, you must think that's terrible of him to do to Jessica, but it's not. The day of the football game was about a month or so ago, and I found out about a week ago that Jessica broke up with him, for the third time, a week before the football game. But the reason I ignored him, was because I didn't want that kind of relationship with him. He was my brother for crying out loud! The thought of a romance with him seemed so foreign and unfathomable. But I wasn't willing to tell him that that was the reason. I couldn't. After about two days he figured it out on his own though. He left me alone, but it was the hardest week I'd ever lived through. I hated not having my best friend to talk to when times were hard. Today was the first time I finally talked to him. We both felt much better immediately; well, at least I did.

_I told you, I was busy on a Photography project. You know how important it is for me to become a good professional photographer! –B_

Yes, most of that was a lie; there was no project. But I did want to be a photographer. It had been my passion since I was five and first took a picture of my cousin and her date all by myself. I was fascinated about how a small device could capture a moment forever.

_Okay, okay… I just still worry that it's cause of what Katie told you… I swear it was only a little and I'm over it now! Please don't stop being my friend… :/ -E_

This broke my heart. I couldn't live without him now. He's already become my favorite person and it hasn't even been a year!

_Oh no! You're stuck with me now buddy. I don't take friendship as casually as you seem to think. If you're my best friend, then that means to death. Unless something really bad happens. –B_

_Good. Then I'll make sure nothing bad happens. Ever. –E_

_I believe you. –B_

And I did. I knew I could trust him. He knew a lot about me already. He could answer most questions about me. He knew my answer to everything before I knew it.

_So… Since you're my best friend… LISTEN TO THE FRAPPIN' SONG! –B_

_Hmmm… Okay. (: Only 'cause you asked so nicely! –E_

_YAY! :D THANK YOU! It's called Break by Three Days Grace! –B_

He didn't text back for a while so I assumed he was listening to the song.

_I've heard this before… It's actually not too bad. –E_

_Wha… Wha… What did you just say? EDWARD CULLEN LIKES A ROCK SONG? –B_

_Yes, yes, calm down you freak! ;) – E_

_I'm so happy! I could cry! –B_

I was acting like a retard but I didn't care. I was glad! I wanted him to like rock music like I did. I couldn't stand that rap he listened to.

_Well don't! –E_

_I won't! ^.^ But all this excitement has made me exhausted and seeing as its already close to nine, I should probably go to bed. Goodnight big brother! Love ya! –B_

_Love you too, sis. (: Sweet dreams! –E_

I slipped into some pajamas and brushed my teeth before I picked out my clothes for the next day. Once I knew I was completely ready to fall asleep when I pleased, I pulled out my journal from between my mattresses and lay down to write.

_So lately, I've ignored Edward right? Well I just can't take that. I gave in today. He means to much to me. He's my best friend, my confident, the person I'm the most open with. The one thing I wish I could change, is being comfortable when I'm around him in person. The few times I've seen him, I run away as soon as I find a good excuse and even when I don't rush off right away, I can't make eye contact for more than half a second. I seem like a shy girl with her first crush. Which brings me to my next subject; I officially do have my first crush. Yes, little Bella has her first crush. And it's not a small one. I really think I like Jacob. More then I probably should. I don't know him well… And I'm not ready for this. I want to be a kid for a lot longer! I'm not ready to grow up! Gah! Confusing! – Bella_

After I put the journal away, I lay down and closed my eyes. Soon enough, I fell unconscious.

**Four Days Later**

_I'm SO bored! –B_

_Me to! The internet gets boring after a while; no one lives around here, and what else is there to do? –E_

_I feel the same, Bro. –B_

It was Friday, and if football wasn't over, I would be at the game tonight. But football is over, and now, it's back to small town nothingness. I sat there and wondered for a minute what I could do. Maybe walk to the local elementary school and play on the play ground? I quickly put that out of the question when I remembered how boring it is up there when you're alone.

While I was trying to come up with over ideas, my mom walked in the room and began trying to talk to me. It took me a minute to realize it really was me she was talking to, but as I did, she restarted her question.

"Your dad called. He's going to the gas station for some sodas after he gets off work. Do you want him to get something for you?" she asked.

I thought for a second, "Maybe, but can I just go? I'd rather get my own food."

"You'll have to call him back and ask. He'll have to pick you up first," she said, skeptically.

"Okay, thanks mom." I said as I picked up the phone and entered my dad's familiar number.

_RING! RING!_

He answered on the second ring. "Yellow?"

"Hey, mom said you were going to the gas station. Can you pick me up first? I want to get my own food." I said lazily, knowing he'd be fine with picking me up.

"Alright. I'm in town so I'll be there in five minutes. Be outside with _real_ shoes on." He said, emphasizing the word 'real' because we all knew, I hated shoes. With a passion.

"Cool, see ya!" I rolled my eyes. Over protective parents.

I quickly grabbed my converse, put them on, and ran out the door and dad pulled up to the curb. I hopped into the truck, and once my door was shut, dad drove on without a word.

_I wish you lived closer. Or I could walk to hang with you. –E_

By the time I got his text, we were already at the station. We were in and out quick and I only got a hot dog.

Once we got in the car, I set my hot dog down and got out my phone.

_Yeah, I'm so legit that I'm up at the gas station. –B_

_WHAT? Wait! Wait! For the love of God! Wait! Don't leave! –E_

_WHY? –B _

_Because I'm on my way up there too meet you! I just left! –E_

I knew Edward live about five minutes from the gas station, but I didn't think he'd want to come meet me!

"Hey… Dad… Can you turn back and drop me off at the gas station…?" I asked, timidly.

"Why the hell would I do that?" He looked confused as hell.

"Well, see, Tyler, my friend, wants to meet me up there and he's on his way, and I never get to see him, so I'd like to hang out with him for an hour or two, if that's okay. Please, just take me back," I half begged.

He sighed and made a quick U-turn.

_You're SO damn lucky my dad agreed to this! Now run! –B_

_I AM! –E_

Dad pulled back into the gas station and parked out of the way of the constant flow of traffic. As soon as he stopped the truck, I threw open the door, ran around to the back and climbed into the bed of the truck so I could be a little taller.

About twenty minutes later, I finally saw him jogging up the hill.

"HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" I screamed, half annoyed, half joking.

"Bella!" Dad chided me for cussing.

"Sorry.." I said jumping out of the back of the truck to meet my friend. "Hey…" I said, not being able to make eye contact since I was so shy.

"They kids down there in a white van yelled 'Run Forest! Run!' as I ran by, so I'm mad at you!" He said with a smirk.

It was obvious he was joking so I was just about to make a witty comment in retaliation when a white van drove by, and a young boy stuck his head out the window screaming 'Run Forest! Run!' yet again. Edward turned to me gesturing wildly to ensure that I go the point, but we ended up laughing till our sides hurt.

Finally, we walked back over to my dad. After a long degustation, a promise to wear his disgusting work jacket, and a lengthy description of where I was going and what we were doing, Dad finally agreed to let me walk up to the local park with Edward.

After dad left, Edward and I walked to the benches outside of the gas station so he could relax before he got a drink from the store so we could be on our way.

Once Edward had his drink; some drink called Sobe that looked quite gross, we left. For a while, conversation was light and easy, and we both walked at a fast pace due to the cold. Not even halfway through the walk, Edward began to squirm.

"Uh oh…" he murmured.

"You okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah… I just have to pee…" He whispered.

I sighed, "Please tell me you're joking?"

"I'm really sorry, Bella. Small bladder, " He joked.

"It's no big deal. We can just walk back to the station." I said, trying to sound happy.

'No! No… I can handle it. Really. Besides, why waste the little time we have left? Let's just go to the park and have some fun, okay?" He smiled.

"If you say so…" I agreed.

Edward lasted the rest of the walk to the park, though not without complaining. I constantly reminded him he's a guy so he can go behind a bush, but he refused saying it was 'dirty'.

Once we got to the park, he caved finally.

"Okay, I HAVE to go, NOW." He almost screamed.

"But it's a really far walk back… What are we gonna do?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. Then he exclaimed, "YOUR HOUSE!" and I jumped at the suddenness of his outburst.

"Sorry. Your said your house is close by, right?" He asked in a hurry.

"Yeah. A few blocks down. I guess we can go there." I said, unsure.

"LET'S GO!" He said, grabbing my arm and running.

We ran the next few blocks to my house and thankfully both my parents were outside so I was able to ask permission and get him into the house quickly.

After he had gone to the bathroom, we played basketball outside for a few hours until it got to cold and we were forced to go inside. Since it was a school night, my mom offered to take him home at eight.

After we dropped him off, I spent about an hour texting him before I began to get ready for bed. After I said goodnight, I lay in bed and relived the day. I grabbed my phone before my eyes could shut and posted 'Amazing day with an amazing friend.' on facebook, remembering how awesome of a day it had been. I fell asleep praying I would hang out with Edward again soon, but actually be able to look him in the eye. And then night over came me.

**Okay, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I've been busy like you wouldn't believe. My grades began to drop so im working like crazy to get those up, there is a lot of family drama at the moment and I just got back from a little vacation of sorts. So as sort of a reminder, I know the characters are pretty basic and normal right now, but I will be bringing a big person in my life in very soon, maybe even next time. *Wink Wink* Anyway, ya'll know I'd appreciate a review a lot. But hey, im just glad someone is actually reading about my boring ass life. xD Have a great night guys! See you soon! ^^**

**~Jackee! **


	6. Author Note

Authors Note

Hey everyone, Its Jackee. I feel awful for how long it's been since I wrote, but so much has happened between me and my boyfriend and family, it's crazy. A lot of this is sure to go into the story, but first, have an honest question for you guys. So the whole time line for how Tyler and my relationship went kind of plays out like this;

First year and a half = only friends till late October.

Early November 2011 = Things being.

And now, about a year later, I have a lot of drama to include. My question is, do you guys want me to just stick to what I have of being just friends, or would you like me to keep going on? The only downside is you'll miss a lot of drama between me and 'Jacob'. So I'm leaving this up to you guys. Leave me a review and let me know what you want, and I'll try to keep up with what the majority is.

Also, thank you so much to those of you who are waiting for me to update. I swear I haven't abandoned the story, but things just keep getting changed so frequently, and now that he moved, theirs a lot of drama and people coming in and out of our lives… I probably should have said spoiler alert… *Tehehe* Alright guys! Get crackin' on the reviews and I'll get crackin' on the chapters. ^_^

Bye Guys!

~Love, Jackee


End file.
